


Cheers for Fears

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: John and James go to a Halloween party together.





	Cheers for Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a fill for Prompt #327 (A very sweet SilverFlint first kiss) over on the [Black Sails Kink Meme](https://blacksailskinkmeme.tumblr.com/).
> 
> No-one asked for this, and yet I ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> John's costume: [found here](https://img.escapade.co.uk/SALEHIRE/Large/01432-2.jpg)...Just like, imagine a male version on him :'')

John had never gone to a Halloween party for a date before, he was meeting James nearby to where the party was taking place. It gave him chance to put the last minute adjustments on his Voodoo costume, he hoped it wouldn't clash or over-shine James' costume. Maybe it would have been a better idea to match their costumes, they weren't _official_ yet, John had figured it was too soon to do something so mushy. After all, they hadn't even shared a kiss and he couldn't stop thinking about how perfect James' lips were.

He sighed, shrugging off the thought and decided to head out. He wasn't sure if he loved or hated Max for doing this. John finally reached the point where he was meeting James and he was glad to see that at least some other adults were dressed up so he didn't look like a complete idiot. He spotted James immediately and couldn't help but smile, walking the short distance to where he was, "Hey there, nice costume."

"Thanks, you too!" James had put together a crazed doctor costume and it looked fantastic, "Shall we then? Max will be waiting for us." James nodded and took John's outstretched hand, they made the small walk to Max's place, greeted immediately by her, dressed as a vampire; she hugged them both and ushered them over to the bar, getting ready to greet the rest of the guests.

John spotted Jack dressed as a pirate--How very original; Anne stuck to his side as a mummy. He even spotted Billy flittering around as a grim reaper, his hood currently forgotten at his shoulders. John smiled when James passed a glass into his hands, "You're still dressed the best," He muttered, close to John's ear to be heard over the music. It sent a shiver down John's spine, _God_ , his voice was beautiful. Maybe he should have dressed as his own version of a siren, because he was definitely calling John closer to crashing, "I love the coat."

"Thank you! It took me ages to get everything right, I actually based it off this really awesome costume I saw online but they only had it for women. I wasn't entirely convinced that would suit me very well."

James laughed. _Jesus_ , everything about him was perfect, "I don't know about that, you probably could have pulled it off somehow." John shook his head, chuckling at what James said. They stayed at the bar a while, commenting on peoples costumes while they had a couple of drinks. Max shot John a look when she noticed he wasn't dancing and hinted for him to get a move onto the dance-floor; he shook his head at her but turned to James regardless.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Why not." James smiled, they finished up their drinks and headed onto the dance floor, melding into the crowd but staying close enough together. John always got far too close to James, practically grinding against James to the beat of the music; they took turns getting drinks as more people began to fill the place. John wondered just how many people could fit in this place, Max definitely went all-out for the party; but as the drinks flowed, he began to forget and got lost in the feel of James' arms.

When it was John's turn to get drinks, he reluctantly pulled himself away from James' warm embrace; he soon found himself flat on his ass after someone bowled him over. He felt a strong hand on his arm, pulling him up and smiled when he saw it was James, glaring at the person who knocked John over, "Sorry." The person practically squeaked, muttering something as they backed away. John sniggered; the mere presence that James gave off was absolutely amazing, he wondered how it must have felt to see someone skitter off like that.

James pulled John aside, taking a couple of minutes to check him over, "I'm fine! I'll probably have a bruise tomorrow though. Don't worry about it too much, this shit happens when people are drunk."

"I just got a little worried about you," John smiled up at James, relaxing when James cupped his cheek, a finger caressing the skin, "Is your leg okay?" John nodded. This was too close. He wanted to kiss him, he was being so caring and sweet, "Come on, lets get out of here." James took John's hand, leading him outside; the rush of cold air made John shiver, he smiled when James pulled him closer. How James could still be warm was beyond John's understanding, but he loved it regardless.

John had no idea where James was taking him, but he was happy to follow and laughed when they walked into a McDonalds, a few people giving them strange glances, "Really?"

"I'm hungry," James shrugged and John shook his head, deciding that food wasn't such a bad idea. After ordering and getting their tray; they went upstairs and found a quiet corner to sit in. John happily sunk into James embrace, he could feel James staring at him when he dipped a fry into his milkshake then ate it, "What the _fuck_?"

"It's nice! Don't judge until you try it."

James shook his head, "You're just weird," John turned to James, looking exactly like a cat that missed out on its cream. James melted, he closed the small distance between them and pressed their lips together. John's eyes could have burst out of his head, **God** , James lips were so much softer than he imagined. He relaxed into it, grateful that it was so late and no-one else was sat upstairs. Their lips parted and their tongues met; James could taste the salt of the fries and the cool sweetness of the milkshake. _Yeah_ , it wasn't too bad on John's tongue, maybe James could get used to that taste. Slowly they broke the kiss, smiling softly at each other, "I guess it doesn't taste too bad."

"Good. I can convert you," John chuckled, cuddling more into James' side; he couldn't wipe the smile of his face, even as he picked at some more of his fries. Joy was still bubbling away inside him, if he knew that James was going to have this effect on him, he would have kissed him a hell of a lot sooner, "That kiss..." John bit a fry in half; he wanted to ask, but it was like the salt of the fries dissolved his words.

James hummed, "It was nice. Would you be happy to say that it makes us officially together? I've not asked really, but I think what we have is nice and I don't want to lose it."

"I'd love that. I really enjoy being with you and I'd like to see us going forward together," John grinned; _oh_ , nothing could ruin his happiness now, "You're amazing." John kissed him again, loving the how James held him, almost like he was grounding him through the kiss. James indulged in the taste of John, the longer the kiss lasted, the more he figured he could definitely get used to the strange combination of fries and milkshake. Perhaps it was just the underlying of John's natural taste that drew James in.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together, softly laughing like a child would, "You are too and I'll be glad to call you mine." John smiled, nestling into James' embrace. Even when they finished eating, they sat there just enjoying each others company and talking about what their plans were for the next holiday season; James was surprised to hear that John hadn't had the best history with Christmas and promised that this year would be different.

They couldn't stop laughing when they were eventually hurried out of McDonald's by a very disgruntled looking staff member. The walk back to John's was slow, the heat between their hands kept John smiling, forgetting the cold until they reached his door and James smiled, "I guess this is goodnight then."

"Yeah," James seemed to be stuck where he stood though, he wasn't ready to leave yet, "I had fun. Thank you for inviting me tonight." John grinned, trying to ignore the way his brain screamed at him to invite James in; for a drink--a movie, **anything**! James kissed him again, slow and so sweet; better than earlier and it made John grasp onto his arms for dear life.

They pulled away, gasping for breath and John decided on what to do, "Would you like to come in for a hot chocolate? We could put a really bad horror movie on, they're always the best to watch on Halloween."

"I'd love to." Their hands entwined and they entered John's apartment together. It was a start, at least; John felt like everything was going to be so precious and great going forward. He was definitely inclined to enjoy some more of those sweet kisses that James gave, laugh with him at the film and just think about what the future held for them. _Yeah_ , for once, John felt like something was going right for him; he'd never let anything ruin this moment. With James at his side, he was unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Fries are amazing dipped in shake. Come at me (ง •̀_•́)ง


End file.
